Terungkap! Keahlian Tersembunyi Nesia!
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Semacam sequel dari Terungkap! Keahlian Rahasia Indo! Kalau keahlian rahasia Indo itu catur, keahlian rahasia Nesia itu pasti sesuatu yang biasa saja. SALAH BESAR. Baltic Trio, Nordic 5, Poland dan Sealand tahu akan hal itu ketika mereka ke Indonesia...


Terungkap! Keahlian Rahasia Nesia!

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Lithuania dan Poland pergi mengunjungi Indo dan Nesia untuk main catur bareng. Kali ini mereka membawa Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Denmark dan Sealand bersama mereka. Keadaan baik-baik saja sampai…<p>

* * *

><p>"Bahasa Indonesia"<p>

_"Bahasa Asing"_

_'Berpikir'_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia except Indonesia Twins<p>

* * *

><p>Lithuania jadi tahu banyak hal tentang Indo ketika mereka bermain catur bersama. Indo itu pribadinya secara keseluruhan santai dan ramah. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan konflik dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang-orang walau pada akhirnya bisa dibilang munafik. Indo itu orangnya terlalu sopan dan tidak tega memberi tahu sesuatu yang negatif sampai untuk menyampaikan maksudnya dengan sopan Lithuania harus jeli memperhatikan gelagatnya. Indo suka durian dan kopi pahit. Indo sangat protektif dengan Nesia…<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, Lithuania tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Nesia kecuali dia itu saudari kembar Indo dan punya usaha batik.

Dibandingkan dengannya, Poland lebih akrab dengan Nesia karena dia sudah jadi regular batiknya. Lithuania sudah pernah melihat Poland memakai dress batik yang dilukis dan dijahit oleh Nesia sendiri. Terlepas fakta kalau Poland lagi-lagi cross dress, Lithuania harus mengakui kalau Nesia ahli sekali soal beginian.

Balik soal Indo, besok dia, Poland, Nordic 5 juga Sealand akan mengunjungi Indo dan Nesia. Lithuania dan Poland untuk catur, Estonia dan Latvia untuk rekreasi, Nordic 5 untuk bisnis, Sealand ikut-ikutan. Lithuania agak terganggu dengan banyaknya yang ikut tapi setidaknya tak ada Russia.

_"Hai, Lithua- Walah! _Rombongan iki!" seru Indo kaget melihat rombongan Lithuania yang sedang turun dari taksi sampai medok Jawanya keluar. _"Ya sudah deh. Mari, mari. Hati-hati kotoran ayam…," _kata Indo hangat memimpin rombongan bule yang kaget melihat padatnya lingkungan Indonesia kecuali Lithuania.

_"Ini mengingatkanku pada Mumbai, India…," _kata Finland lemah mengitari seekor kucing yang tidur tengah jalan. Banyak sekali rumah susun berdempet-dempetan dan cucian-cucian digantung di beranda, teras dan lantai 2. Suara radio berteriak keras membawakan musik dangdut. Tak sedikit tetangga-tetangga Indo memperhatikan mereka.

"Hmm…," balas Indo sambil melemparkan senyum sopan pada bapak-bapak yang sedang berkerumun menonton sepak bola di TV dalam sebuah warung. Sedetik kemudian dia melompati tali yang sedang dipakai anak-anak yang sedang main lompat tali. Satu detik kemudian dia langsung bergeser menghindari motor yang lewat. _"Hati-hati. disini padat banget lho…"_

_"Telat," _gerutu Sweden ketika dia terpeleset karena telat melompat ketika anak-anak setempat mengayunkan talinya.

Indo hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi menyapa tetangganya yaitu seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil besar.

"Halo, Mbak Nur… Perutnya udah gede banget. Berapa bulan?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah dan mempesona. Mbak Nur cekikikan.

"Sudah 9 bulan, Mas," jawabnya menyisiri rambut anak laki-laki keempatnya. Abang-abangnya mengelilingi Indo, minta ditemani main.

"Bukannya saya mau ikut campur, Mbak tapi Mbak jangan hamil lagi deh setelah satu ini. Sudah mau 5 nih," kata Indo yang sudah otomatis memutar-mutar anak no. 3 di udara.

"Saya gak akan berhenti sampai saya dapat anak perempuan," katanya mantap. Indo mendesah dan menurunkan si No.3. "Ini teman Mas Satria dari PBB juga? Apa gak kemudaan?" dia memperhatikan Latvia yang memandang balik.

"Er… Ini ada yang sekalian bawa keluarga…," jawab Indo memperhatikan No.1 yang mendekati Peter malu-malu. "Mbak hati-hati ya. Sudah waktunya. Suami dimana? Eh. Jam segini masih kerja. Mbak tahukan mau hubungi siapa kalau waktunya tiba?"

"Tentu saja tahu."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, Mbak…," kata Indo ramah menurunkan No. 3. _"Ayo semua." _ajak Indo dengan gestur sebelum melemparkan senyum ramah kepada No.1-4.

_"Kamu tadi ngomong apa sama ibu tadi?" _tanya Denmark penasaran.

_"Soal KB."_

_"KB?"_

_"Hubungan suami istri dan semacamnya."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Seks," _kata Indo tidak sabar. Spontan semua orang merona wajahnya kecuali Sealand yang kebingungan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Indo yang tampaknya benar-benar ada di pinggiran Jakarta dengan lapangan rumput penuh ilalang tinggi dan pohon tinggi menemani rumah Indo yang tak perlu dikata adalah yang paling bagus dan besar di lingkungannya. Personifikasi NKRI itu membuka gembok pagar sebelum mempersilahkan semuanya masuk duluan.

Perhatian Sealand langsung tertuju pada burung cendrawasih peliharaan Indo yang sedang bertengger di pohon. _"Burung apa tuh!" _serunya menunjuk burung berbulu indah itu.

_"Ck!" _Seakan tahu kalau sedang dipanggil, burung cendrawasih itu terbang dan hinggap di tangan Indo. "Kabur lagi? Padahal aku yakin sudah benerin kandangnya… _Masuk aja dulu. Aku mau masukin dia ke kandang… Ya ampun!" _Sesuatu yang putih melesat telak ke wajah Indo sebelum hinggap di bahunya. Seekor Jalak Bali. Indo mendesah.

"Satria? Oh!" suara féminin menyapa mereka. Spontan semua orang kecuali Indo berpaling dan melihat Nesia di teras. Senyum ramah langsung mekar diwajahnya. _"Halo semua. Indo sudah bilang kalau kalian semua akan datang. Mari, masuk. Indo butuh bantuan?"_

"Gak," jawab Indo pendek meyambar burung kakaktua dan burung hantu Jawa sekaligus.

_"Kamu punya burung berapa sih?" _tanya Iceland takjub.

_"Aku gak tahu. Kayaknya mereka tambah banyak deh," _jawab Nesia santai. Iceland hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutup mulutnya lagi.

Semua orang kecuali Indo menunduk ketika segerombolan burung pipit Jawa terbang tepat diatas kepala mereka.

Lithuania menyeruput es teh buatan Nesia yang manis dan sejuk dengan perasaan nyaman karena dahaga yang terpuaskan. Sepertinya yang lain juga berpikir begitu ketika Lithuania melihat ekspresi puas di wajah mereka masing-masing. Nesia kembali dari dapur sambil membawa kue kukus.

_"Aku mau rasa coklat!" _seru Sealand mupeng melihat kue yang dibawa Nesia. Nesia tersenyum keibuan sebelum menaruh satu kue kukus coklat yang sedikit lebih besar dari lainnya dihadapan Sealand. Dalam hitungan detik Sealand langsung memakan habis kuenya, remah di sudut mulutnya. Nesia tersenyum sabar khas ibu dan mengelap mulut Sealand dengan sapu tangan.

Lithuania mengerjapkan mata, _"Perasaanku atau Indo dan Nesia memang jago ngurusin anak-anak ya?' _bisiknya kepada Estonia yang mengangguk setuju. Keduanya memperhatikan Nesia yang dengan sabar meladeni Sealand yang lagi-lagi berantakan makannya.

_"Nesia? Kayaknya kamu jago banget ngurusin anak-anak deh…," _kata Lithuania.

_"Oh, ini memang karena dari dulu aku dikelilingi banyak anak-anak dan tuntutan pekerjaan juga," _jawabnya santai menuangkan es teh lagi.

_"Bukannya pekerjaanmu, like, batik?" _tanya Poland bingung.

_"Oh, itu pekerjaanku untuk bikin uang. Aku juga punya pekerjaan relawan…"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Bisa dibilang keahlian juga sih…"_

_"Keahlian macam apa?" _tanya Norway buka mulut untuk pertama kalinya.

Nesia hendak menjawab ketika Indo masuk dengan buru-buru, bulu burung di rambutnya.

"NESIA! MBAK NUR!"

Seketika itu juga Lithuania dan lainnya menyadari perubahan pada Nesia. Matanya yang biasanya teduh menjadi tajam bagaikan elang. Tubuhnya langsung menjadi tegak. Kesantaiannya hilang. Dalam sekejap Nesia berlari keluar melewati Indo yang langsung menyambar gelas Nesia di meja dan meminumnya bulat-bulat.

Lithuania hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Nesia kembali lagi dengan beberapa wanita. Dibelakang mereka adalah para pria yang sedang mengarak seorang wanita hamil yang tadi mereka temui.

_"Keluar!" _teriak Nesia galak mengikat kuda rambutnya, _"KELUAR! Wanita ini mau melahirkan! Keluar!" _Diikuti dengan tatapan garang wanita lainnya, para Nation-tan pun kelua lantaran kaget bercampur ketakutan. Latvia sudah mau menangis.

"_KELUAR_!"

**BLAM**

Pintu dibanting tepat dimuka mereka semua setelah para pria yang mengarak masuk ibu hamil tadi keluar dari rumah. Nesia berpaling kepada para wanita. "Bawa Mbak Nur ke ruang bersalin. Kalian pasti sudah tahu dimana. Aku akan ambil air dan handuk. Mbak Nur masih ingatkan prosedurnya? Napas teratur...," perintah Nesia tegas memperhatikan para wanita menggiring Mbak Nur ke ruangan di pojok. Dia pun berbalik dan memasuki dapur.

_'Baiklah Puspa... Saatnya telah tiba... Konsentrasi... Kalau keguguran sama dengan kamu membunuhnya karena tidak kompeten... .GAGAL! FOKUS! INI TUNAS PENERUS NEGARA INI! KEGAGALAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DAPAT DIMAAFKAN!'_

Ketika memasuki ruangan bersalin dengan baskom penuh air dingin dan handuk, Nesia langsung menyerahkannya pada seorang wanita dan berjongkok di depan Mbak Nur yang sudah tiduran dan membuka lebar kakinya.

"Baiklah, Nur... **DORONG**!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadi itu apa sih<em>?" tanya Estonia masih kaget.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang minum kopi/teh di sebuah kedai kecil-kecilan di lingkungan Indo tapi satu-satunya kedai jadi banyak pengunjung tetap termasuk sang personifikasi Negeri Bambu Runcing. Indo menyeruput kopinya dibarengi bapak-bapak lainnya. Sealand sudah bermain bola dengan anak Mbak Nur dari No.1-4 diluar kedai.

_"Singkat kata, Puspa itu seorang _bidan," katanya diangguki bapak-bapak lainnya_. "Dan Puspa itu nama manusia Nesia," _bisik Indo kepada para Nation-tan di meja_._

_"_Bidan _artinya apa?" _tanya Estonia lagi.

Indo terdiam sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang pas, "Bidan _itu seperti 'midwive,'"_

"Ah," semua Nation-tan minus Sealand langsung mengangguk mengerti.

_"Puspa sudah jadi _bidan_, atau punya keahlian sebagai bidan, sejak kecil. Dulu para wanita disini saling bahu membahu membantu yang lain melahirkan jadi dari kecil Puspa sudah terbiasa ikut membantu proses melahirkan. Apalagi Puspa selalu wajib ikut dalam proses kelahiran royalti. Begitu juga dengan para pendahulu wanita kami, entah kenapa. Kalian tahu gak? Banyak anak kecil disini selamat dalam proses kelahiran karena ada Puspa. Karena itu gak ada orang disini yang bakal memusuhi Puspa…," _terang Indo santai menyeruput kopinya. _"Tak jarang juga kerabat orang-orang disini datang kepada Puspa khusus hanya untuk melahirkan… Karena Puspa tidak minta bayaran dan sangat terpercaya… Aku sudah hilang hitungan berapa proses kelahiran yang ia bantu…"_

"Ooooh," seru semuanya kecuali Sealand takjub.

_"Karena itu juga, naluri keibuan Puspa besar banget. Dia pasti bakal jadi ibu yang hebat…," _Indo memberikan mereka pandangan yang susah dibaca, matanya menjadi teduh kembali dan menoleh kepada Sealand dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. _"Dalam budaya kami dan agama Islam… Anak-anak itu sangat penting. Sebisa mungkin mereka dijauhkan dari perang dan pertumpahan darah… Mereka baru dibawa ketika akan melakukan bunuh diri massal… Kalau berhasil membesarkan anak baik-baik, pahalanya besar… Bisa dibilang… Anak-anak adalah harta sesungguhnya dunia ini..."_

"….."

Indo tersenyum, _"Kau tahu? Mungkin saja Sealand akan benar-benar menjadi seorang negara… Menggantikan kita… Anak-anak ada untuk meneruskan kehidupan yang diberikan orang tua mereka, demi diri sendiri dan untuk dunia ini... Suatu saat, ada masa dimana kita harus turun… Harus meredup demi generasi pengganti kita… Dan sampai hari itu tiba, aku harus menjaga negeri ini dan Puspa…"_

_"….."_

Indo menoleh kepada Finland, _"Fin, kalau kamu hamil, Puspa aja yah yang nanti membantumu melahirkan. Pasti aman kok... Dan gratis!"_

_"IN-"_

_"Sssssst!" _Spontan semua orang mendesis kepada Finland untuk diam.

_"Aku ini laki-laki!" _seru Finland dengan wajah memerah.

_"Bukannya sudah ada operasi ganti kelamin?" _tanya Indo santai. Ini orang ngomongnya serius atau cuma bercanda?

"Su-san!" Finland menoleh kepada Sweden untuk minta dukungan tapi personifikasi berkacamata itu malah tampak memikirkan perkataan Indo.

_"Terus," _lanjut Indo tak memedulikan Finland, _"Orang Indonesia itu subur. Subur banget malah. Rekornya disini 25 anak. Dulu juga ada sebanyak itu tapi istrinya banyak jadi tidak dihitung. Rajin banget kami beranak. Pemerintah sampai pusing mau digimanakan bayi-bayi ini. Oh ya, pernah sampai ada kembar 9. Lama banget pasti ngelahirinnya. Puspa pasti jadi gemas-"_

**"DORONG!"**

Seketika semua orang terdiam sebentar beberapa detik. Indo dan para bapak-bapak langsung geleng-geleng kepala sementara semua personifikasi terlihat kebingungan. Satu alis Indo naik melihat mereka. _"Push?" _katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Kesembilannya hanya memandangnya. Indo face palm. _"Dorong?Mengeluarkan?" _Indo kembali menjentikkan jarinya. "_Bayi?"_

"OH!" Baltic Trio, Poland dan Nordic 5 langsung sadar. Indo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah memerah mereka.

_"Maaan~ Kalian harus lihat wajah kalian! Gimana jadinya pas kalian punya anak? Maksudku saat melahirkan. Eh, bukannya kalian dulu kerajaan? Kalian gak menemani ratu kalian melahirkan? Aku iya. Aku harus mengawal para royalti dulu. Beh! Aku bahkan pernah harus membantu proses kelahiran tengah zaman perang di hutan. Banyak darahnya! Sungsang lagi! Aku pingsan pertama kali. Kedua muntah. Ari-arinya itu agak-"_

"Stop," bisik Latvia yang mulai mual dan ingin menangis.

_"Kamu yang stop, Raivis," _kata Indo dengan nada galak, _"Kalau begini terus, gimana kamu jadi dewasa? Ada perkataan disini, Seorang laki-laki akan menjadi seorang pria ketika ia bersikap sebagai seorang pria selayaknya. Jangan sampai kamu menjatuhkan harga dirimu. Bersikaplah sebagai seorang pria, maka yang lain akan melihatmu sebagai pria."_

Latvia mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan memandang Indo kagum. Indo sendiri sedang menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan lalu kepada Iceland, Norway dan Denmark. Dia sudah pernah lihat Denmark minum begitu banyak beer... Denmark dicoret. Nesia tak butuh suami alkoholic.

_"Apa?" _tanya Norway agak terganggu dengan pandangan Indo.

_"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa...," _bisik Indo menyeruput lagi kopinya lalu berdiri. _"Kurasa sudah lahir. Aku mau kesana. Ada yang mau ikut?"_

* * *

><p>"DORONG! DORONG LEBIH KERAS! INI SUDAH MAU KELUAR!" teriak Nesia galak. <em>"DAMNIT WOMAN! <em>KITA SUDAH 4 KALI MELAKUKAN INI! DORONG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lithuania, Latvia dan Iceland terdiam pas diluar ruang bersalin sementara Indo bersandar ke dinding dibelakan mereka dan melipat tangan didepan dada, memperhatikan mereka. Setiap kali Mbak Nur berteriak, Latvia gemetar hebat. Indo menghela napas. Bukannya dia itu negara Eropa? Bukannya negara Eropa sudah terlalu sering perang? Bukankah dia dulu anak buah Russia? Tentu saja yang seperti ini itu enteng baginya. Begitu juga dengan Lithuania.

"DORONG! DORONG LEBIH KERAS!"

"SAKIT!"

"TENTU SAJA SAKIT! INIKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

Iceland menutup mata mendengar rintihan sakit didalam kamar. Dia tak pernah memikirkan soal yang beginian tapi sekarang... Dia jadi punya respek baru kepada perempuan.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"YAK! SEDIKIT LAGI! SEDIKIT LAGI! KAMU MAU ANAK INI GAK SIH?"

Tiba-tiba semuanya senyap. Lithuania menoleh kepada Indo dan melihatnya tersenyum lalu...

"OEEEEEEEEK!"

Lega.

Kelegaan yang luar biasa langsung mengisi Lithuania, Iceland dan Latvia. Pada saat yang sama, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Estonia, Norway dan Denmark memasuki rumah.

_"Bayinya lahir ya? Bayinya lahir ya?" _tanya Sealnda bersemangat. _"Sea-kun mau lihat!"_

_"Ah, sudah lahir? Ini harus dirayakan!" _seru Finland tersenyum pada pintu yang tertutup.

"OEEEEEEK! OEEEEEEEEK! OEEEEEEEEK!"

"_Sehat_," komentar Sweden datar.

Indo tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia senang kepalang kalau ada satu 'anaknya' yang lahir. Memang selanjutnya repot karena makin banyak orang yang harus dia urus tapi bukankah hidup itu berkah Tuhan dari surga ke bumi maka harus kita terima dengan lapang dada dan behagia?

Pintu terbuka dan Nesia keluar dari kamar, berkeringat dan apronnya kotor oleh darah (Sealand dan Latvia memucat), tapi terlihat senang dan lelah. Sebuah gumpalan selimut digendongnya dengan hati-hati. Nesia berjalan ke arah mereka dengan para wanita mengikuti dengan senyum puas diwajah mereka. Gadis personifikasi Zamrud Nusantara itu tersenyum kepada Indo lalu menyerahkan bayi baru lahir itu pada Indo sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk menstabilkan Mbak Nur.

Indo tersenyum hangat kepada tunas Nusantara yang baru lahir itu. Bayi yang lemah itu menangis dengan kuat, suara cemprengnya memenuhi rumah. Satu jari telunjuk menyentuh pipinya lalu anak itu membuka mata. Sepasang mata coklat tua besar memandang sepasang mata coklat tua yang identik. Tentu saja, karena mereka masih berhubungan darah. Karena anak ini adalah asli dari Indonesia.

"Selamat datang ke dunia... Putriku...," bisik Indo lembut memeluk bayi perempuan itu lebih erat lagi. Sinar jingga dari luar jendela memenuhi ruangan dan tercurah pada keduanya, membuat semacam silhoutte jingga. Aroma tanah bercampur dengan aroma bunga, terbawa oleh angin semilir yang memasuki rumah.

_'Aku berdoa Semoga kamu diberkati Tuhan seperti Dia memberkati negara ini dengan alam yang berlimpah... Semoga masa depanmu secerah sinar matahari yang menyinari negara ini... Semoga kamu secantik bunga yang mekar seperti Puspa... Semoga api keberanian dalam dirimu makin lama makin besar... Semoga sayapmu dapat terentang lebar dan menjelajahi langit luas... Semoga kebahagiaan selalu mengikutimu seperti kasih sayang seorang ibu... Dan aku berdoa... agar kau terus mengingatku dan Puspa sebagai bagian dari jati dirimu...'_

Tangan kecil bayi itu terangkat dan seketika memegang erat jari telunjuk Indo. Dia menutup mata dan tertidur... Indo tersenyum dan mencium dahi anak itu.

"Aku sayang kamu."

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Saya benar-benar berutang dengan Anda, Mbak Puspa! Sekarang saya merasa bersalah karena tak ada yang bisa saya berikan sebagai gantinya! Saya berutang 6 nyawa pada Anda! Nur, Andi, Tono, Rio, Herman dan sekarang putri saya! Saya yakin pahala Anda nanti besar di surga!" begitulah perkataan yang pertama meluncur dari mulut suami Mbak Nur. Hari baru berganti malam dan dia baru pulang dari kerja dan langsung panik mendengar istrinya melahirkan. Digiringnya keempat putranya ke rumah Indo-Nesia dan langsung disapa dengan tangisan putri barunya yang lapar.<p>

Nesia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk suami Mbak Nur yang bersimpuh dan mencium kakinya saking bahagianya. Indo nyengir disebelahnya. "Ini sudah panggilanku, Mas... Ini semua saya lakukan ikhlas jadi tolong bangun... Dan saya ada permintaan... Dua lebih tepatnya..."

"Apakah itu?" tanya suami Mbak Nur semangat.

"Pertama, laksanakan KB. Anakmu sudah lima. Karena sekarang si Nur sudah dapat anak perempuan dambaannya, tak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk segera berhubungan badan segera," Indo mengangguki perkataan Nesia. "Kedua... Besarkan semua anak-anakmu menjadi pemuda-mudi Indonesia yang baik... Itu saja..."

Semua personifikasi minus Nesia kembali menonton suami Mbak Nur menangis terharu dan sekarang menciumi tangan Nesia. Lithuania dan Poland tersenyum lembut melihat seorang ayah itu memeluk keempat putranya. Finland memeluk Sealand dari belakang dengan Sweden memegang erat kedua bahunya dari belakang. Latvia terisak terharu dan Estonia menyodorkannya sapu tangan. Denmark merangkul Norway dan Iceland dan kali ini keduanya tidak berontak.

Indo tersenyum melihat semua itu dan membuka sedikit pintu ruang tamu dimana Mbak Nur sedang menyusu. Tentu saja wanita memunggunginya. Lagipula Indo gak ada pikiran mesum untuk mengintip kok. "Mau lihat?" tanyanya pada suami Mbak Nur dan anak-anaknya. Kelimanya mengangguk. Indo tersenyum dan membukakan pintu kepada mereka lalu menjauh untuk memberi mereka momen.

_"Jujur, aku tak pernah menyangka Nesia, like, sehebat ini," _kata Poland memandang hangat keluarga itu dari pintu yang setengah terbuka.

_"Aku suka melakukan ini. Selain bagus untuk jiwa... Aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan rakyatku sendiri...," _kata Nesia lembut.

_"Selain itu kami juga bisa menyaksikan pertumbuhan anak-anak kami," _tambah Indo merangkul Nesia. _"Kami jadi seperti orang tua..."_

_"Tapi tetap saja...," _Nesia menaruh tangannya diperutnya, _"Tiap kali aku membantu seseorang melahirkan dan sukses... Aku jadi kepengen punya anak sendiri... Melahirkan sesuatu yang begitu indah dari cinta sepasang manusia yang saling menyayangi... Aku ingin yang begitu..."_

"Yang seperti itu kamu harus menikah dulu, Nes,_" _kata Indo kepada Nesia tapi matanya memandang Lithuania, Estonia, Iceland dan Norway. Keempatnya gemetar dengan intensnya pandangan Indo. Indo mengalihkan pandangannya (keempatnya menghela napas lega) dan menatap Nesia. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan Nesia tersenyum.

Pemuda personifikasi Negeri Bambu Runcing itu pun tersenyum.

Suara tawa anak kecil menggema diikuti dengan suara tawa pasangan yang berbahagia itu, lalu diikuti oleh suara tangis lemah.

Mau tak mau, semuanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Di World Meeting berikutnya…

"Indo!" Finland melambaikan tangan kepada Indo dari jauh. _"Tumben gak telat? Nesia mana?"_

_"Halo, Finland," _sapa Indo hangat_. "Nesia gak ikut. Ada panggilan."_

_"Panggilan?"_

_"Bidan."_

_"OH!" _Finland mengangguk mengerti_, "Gimana kabar bayi yang waktu itu?"_

Indo tersenyum lembut_, "Puji Tuhan sehat… Tiap hari pasti datang berkunjung… Bareng ibu-ibu lainnya. Senang aja sih tapi sekarang rumahku jadi lokasi untuk bergosip nih. Aku malah ditawari jasa mak comblang gratis."_

_Finland tertawa canggung, "Gimana? Anak itu dikasih nama apa?"_

_"Anak itu dikasih nama… Ria… Artinya, 'Kegembiraan…'"_

Finland tersenyum, _"Itu nama yang sangat bagus…" _Dia menatap Indo. Indo menatap balik dengan mata teduh dan hangat. Seperti menatap kedalam sebuah mata air yang diterangi oleh sinar matahari. Mata Indo bagaikan memberikan kesejukan di jiwa kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya juga pada saat yang sama memberikan kehangatan di hati…

"Indo?"

"Um?"

_"Kudengar dari America kamu sedang mencari suami untuk Nesia."_

_"Begitulah."_

_"…Nesia itu orang yang baik. Aku juga setuju kalau Nesia harus menikah dengan orang baik-baik… Karena itu kuharap kamu mau memperhitungkan Iceland dan Norway."_

_"Eh?"_

Finland tersenyum, _"Ice itu agak keras kepala dan terkesan dingin tapi dia itu sebenarnya pemuda yang berapi-api lho. Dia orang yang baik. Agak plin-plan tapi dia itu tulus. Lalu Norway, sebenarnya dia agak susah dibaca, tapi dia itu orangnya baik kok. Juga kuat. Ng, dia ngaku bisa lihat yang begituan jadi agak eksentrik… Tapi Norway itu benar-benar menarik kok! Kayaknya…"_

Indo terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Finland, _"Terimakasih… Akan kupikirkan… Dan Finland?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Kalau susah bikinnya, coba bayi tabung aja!"_

Indo langsung kabur.

_"INDO!"_

_"Indo! Dimana saudarimu itu!" _teriak Germany emosi.

Indo dengan anteng menyeruput jus sirsaknya_, "Kerja."_

_"Kerja?"_

_"Kerja."_

_"Kerja apa?"_

Indo melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Germany, "Bidan." Semua yang terakhir ke rumah Indo-Nesia langsung mengerti dan mengatakan, "Ah!"

"Bi- _Apa_?" Germany makin pusing dengan sikap Indo yang acuh tak acuh. "_Apa yang lebih penting dari World Meeting_?"

_"Kembar tiga."_

Lagi-lagi ada "Ah!" dari semua yang terakhir ke rumah Indo-Nesia.

_"Hubungi saudarimu segera!"_

Satu alis Indo naik dan Baltic+Poland dan Nordic 5 saling bertukar pandang. Indo menghela napas dan men-dial no Nesia lalu melemparkannya ke Germany yang dengan tangkas menangkapnya.

"Hello?" sapa Germany di telpon.

"INDO! SATRIA BAGASKORO WIJAWAKUSUMA! NUSANTARA! NEGERI BAMBU RUNCING! MAU APA KAU TELPON AKU SEKARANG!" dan itulah suara 'merdu' Nesia dengan logat Batak. Germany menelan ludah.

"Nesia? German-"

_"What the hell! Kamu ngapain dengan HP Indo! Oh! _DORONG_! _DORONG_! PUSH! KAMU MAU BAYI INI SELAMAT GAK SIH!" _Disini Nesia gak sengaja pakai Bahasa Inggris, _"DORONG! DORONG! TARIK NAPAS! TUNGGU ABA-ABAKU! 1…2…3!"_

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH**!" Teriakan melengking nan dasyhat menggema di ruang meeting dan Germany menjauhkan telinganya dari HP.

"Ne-"

_"DORONG! DORONG! KAMU AKAN JADI IBU! KALAU PAS MELAHIRKAN PAYAH KAYAK GINI GIMANA BESARINNYA! DORONG! SAKIT? YAH IYALAH! SALAHMU SENDIRI SEGITU NIATNYA BIKIN ANAK!"_

Kedua alis France terangkat tinggi.

_"AKU TAK BERGUNA KATAMU? KAMU SENDIRI YANG MINTA AKU JADI MIDWIVEMU! "_

Sekarang banyak alis terangkat tinggi.

_"DARAHNYA BANYAK? YA IYALAH! KAMU BAKAL NGELAHIRIN KEMBAR 3, INI SATU BELUM KELAR! TENANG! SESUAI PERMINTAAN SUAMIMU AKU SUDAH SIAPIN KAMERA UNTUK MEREKAM SEMUA KELAHIRAN ANAKMU!"_

Kacamata Austria retak.

_"ARGH! LENDIR!"_

America memuntahkan milkshake miliknya.

_"JANGAN TATAP AKU SEPERTI ITU! SALAHKAN SUAMIMU ITU! HABIS INI SUNAT SAJA DIA! SAUDARAKU BISA POTONGIN!"_

Indo tersenyum bak malaikat ketika semua laki-laki menoleh kepadanya.

_"OH! SUDAH KELIHATAN KEPALANYA! LHO? KOK MASUK LAGI?"_

Latvia mulai merasa mual.

_"DORONG! KAMU INIKAN PEREMPUAN! LAKI-LAKI TAK BERGUNA DI SITUASI MACAM INI! DORONG!"_

Tak sedikit cewek yang melemparkan pandangan penuh arti kepada yang cowok.

_"CUMA SATRIA YANG JANTAN! SI KEPALA TULIP BODOH LANGSUNG PINGSAN KETIKA MELIHAT ADA BAYI YANG KEPALANYA KELUAR!"_

Netherlands menggerutu.

_"SI SATRIA HARUS MENOPANGNYA LALU KENA SIRAM MUNTAHANNYA-"_

Indo mendesis berbahaya.

_"DORONG! DORONG! OH!"_

**"OEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**

Tak tahan, Indo bersorak.

_"YAK! COWOK! POTONG ARI-ARINYA! HATI-HATI AGAR TAK KENA KELAMINNYA-"_

Diluar dugaan, Switzerland muntah.

_"OKE! SEKARANG NO.2!"_

**"!"**

Japan pingsan.

_"LAPAR KATAMU? MEMANGNYA AKU INI KATERING? BISA LANGSUNG KASIH PIZZA? KAU SUDAH NGIDAM DURIAN JANGAN BANYAK MINTA!"_

Italy dan Romano sama-sama mengernyit.

_"DORONG! YAK! CEWEK! Ya ampun matanya kayak Belarus…"_

Giliran Russia pingsan.

_"JANGAN KAU PINGSAN! AKU SUDAH RATUSAN KALI MELAKUKAN INI JADI KAU AKAN KUPAKSA MINUM JAMU!"_

England langsung mual.

_"DORONG! DORONG! DORONG! DAMNIT WOMAN! MAU KUPANGGIL SUAMIMU? ATAU MERTUAMU? BAGUS! DORONG!"_

Hungary menggigit bibir, khawatir.

_"PERSETAN KERJAAN! HABIS INI AKU MAU LIBURAN! AKU MAU LIBURAN DARI SEMUA LENDIR, DARAH, ARI-ARI! SUDAH KOTOR RUANGAN INI DENGAN SEMUA ITU! SUDAH TERLALU BANYAK KELAHIRAN DI RUMAH KAMI INI!"_

China terduduk lemas.

_"DORONG! DORONG! KAMU MATI ANAKMU GIMANA? INILAH PENDERITAAN SEORANG IBU!"_

Liechtenstein menggigit kukunya.

_"DORONG! DORONG! DORONG! DORONG! SEBENTAR LAGI! SEDIKIT LAGI!"_

Ukraine mengambil posisi berdoa.

_"DORONG! DORONG! DO-"_

**"OOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"**

Indo dan personifikasi perempuan lainnya semua bersorak sementara yang laki-laki menghela napas lega.

_"Yak! Cewek!"_

TUT

Germany memutus telepon. Wajahnya pucat. Dia melemparkan kembali HP Indo dan terduduk di kursinya.

_"Um… Mari kita mulai World Meetingnya…"_

Semua laki-laki sudah terlalu capek mendengarkan proses kelahiran itu dan untuk pertama kalinya, World Meeting berlangsung dengan tenang.

Dan yang paling kotor karena habis itu banyak yang muntah.

Indo tersenyum senang dan menoleh kepada Monaco yang duduk disebelahnya.

_"Dan itulah keahlian rahasia Nesia~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yang namanya writer block itu saya benci banget deh.<strong>

**Saya dapat ide ini pas nonton soal bidan (asli ga ada kerjaan dan acara TV yang lebih menarik)**

**Saya capek, banyak tugas, habis kejebak macet.**

**Jadi saya ga ada waktu buat mereview semua lagi buat typos.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**

**No flame**


End file.
